


Ante Nada

by OneMinuteBack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harco, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMinuteBack/pseuds/OneMinuteBack
Summary: Draco Malfoy no se ponía nervioso ante nada. Ni si quiera si ese nada se llamaba Harry Potter.Drarry/Harco.





	Ante Nada

_ Ante Nada _

Draco Malfoy no se ponía nervioso ante nada.

Había vivido una guerra cuando apenas era adolescente, y no había jugado precisamente en el bando ganador, había sido el mortífago más joven de la historia, Voldemort había elegido su casa como residencia vacacional, su tía era Bellatrix Lestrange —eso ya hablaba por sí solo—, y bueno, era un Malfoy.

No estaba en su código genético el ponerse nervioso.

Ni si quiera en ese momento, donde estaba en un punto clave de su misión, se sentía un poco inquieto.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire lentamente, mientras se apoyaba con los antebrazos en la barra, tenía una copa de algo con alcohol frente a él pero no la había tocado. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar el local a su alrededor, donde la gente bailaba en el centro de una pista de baile, mientras otros preferían sentarse a beber en los sillones en torno a la pista. Había estado varias veces en ese sitio, por eso reconocía que el ambiente y la decoración del club era diferente ese día. San Valentín. Draco nunca había celebrado el día de los enamorados con nadie, de hecho el 14 de Febrero siempre le traía mala suerte, desde aquella vez en la que Pansy se le declaró en tercer curso, hasta el hecho de que su anterior pareja decidió dejarle precisamente ese día.

Draco había elegido sentarse en un lugar bastante apartado en la barra; no le gustaban los sitios de ambiente, y menos si estos eran muggles como en el que estaba ahora, pero tenía una misión. Clara y concisa. Era una misión por la que había trabajado durante mucho tiempo, y esa noche, por fin, iba a terminarla.

Miró hacia su objetivo; Steve Coleman, un hombre que rondaba los treinta, con el cabello negro y voluminoso, la tez tostada por el sol contrastaba con su blanca y radiante sonrisa. Si cualquier persona lo viera, nunca diría que era un criminal, que era un mago que se dedicaba a subyugar a los muggles a base de la maldición Imperius, los mantenía adormecidos a base de pociones y luego les obligaba a trabajar y a prostituirse en el club donde ahora se encontraba. Sabía que el cuerpo de Aurores estaba tras Coleman desde hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho habían estado a punto de atraparle, pero no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos, y Coleman había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra durante bastante tiempo, hasta que un año atrás había vuelto a las andadas. El Ministro de Magia había estado a punto de enviar a los Magos Golpeadores tras Coleman para enviarlo de una vez por todas a Azkaban, pero afortunadamente el Departamento de Misterios había intercedido, y la misión de atrapar a Coleman había pasado a manos de los Inefables.

Y ahí estaba Draco, el mejor Inefable del Departamento de Misterios.

Observó como un hombre alto y algo corpulento se acercaba a Coleman y se sentaba en el sillón que ocupaba el moreno. Lo miró durante un rato largo, sin reconocerle, llegando a la conclusión de que simplemente era un muggle que intentaba entablar conversación con el hombre. Draco negó con la cabeza. Si no fuera porque iba a atraparle esa misma noche, seguramente ese muggle sería su próxima victima.

Esperó durante un largo rato desde su sitio en la barra del club, hasta que por fin Coleman y el muggle, que no se había despegado de él, decidieron irse, probablemente hacia un lugar más privado, aunque Draco había estado investigando lo suficiente como para saber que Coleman llevaría al muggle hacia una calle solitaria y lo hechizaría con un Imperio. Cuando los vio salir por una puerta de emergencia del lateral del local, Draco se levantó de su asiento y los siguió con sigilo, conjurando un muffliato no verbal y sin varita, para que no se escuchasen el sonido de sus pasos en el suelo.

Apenas le había dado tiempo a salir del club, cuando sus oídos notaron el sonido sordo que hacía el aire al cortarse. El sonido que producía el rayo de un hechizo al pasar volando.

Se giró a la velocidad de la luz, a la vez que sacaba la varita y conjuraba un petrificus totalus que no iba dirigido a nadie en concreto, pero Draco siempre prefería primero disparar y luego preguntar. Su hechizo chocó contra la pared del fondo, solo ahí se dio cuenta de que estaban en un callejón. Se percató también de que Coleman estaba tendido en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente, y que el muggle que le acompañaba no era tan muggle porque blandía una varita con bastante maestría.

— ¡Expeliarmus!

Draco esquivó el hechizo en el último segundo, y frunciendo el ceño volvió a apuntar al mago.

— Desmaius.

— Protego.

Abrió la boca, listo para lanzar otro hechizo, pero algo en el otro hombre le bloqueó. Vio como el cabello castaño del otro rápidamente se oscurecía, como su estatura se empequeñecía unos centímetros, y como sus ojos que hasta ahora habían sido oscuros, se volvían de un color claro.

— Potter— exhaló, cuando reconoció a la persona frente a él.

— Malfoy— saludó el otro con sorna.

Ni si quiera le había dado tiempo a parpadear, cuando el moreno se había agachado, había agarrado a Coleman del brazo, y había desaparecido delante de sus narices.

Draco se quedó en el callejón durante unos minutos, aun con la varita en alto, ahora apuntando a la nada.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Intentando organizar sus ideas, asimiló el hecho de que Potter seguramente había tomado poción multijugos, y se había hecho pasar por un muggle, para acercarse a Coleman y llevárselo. También sabía que Potter era Auror, así que seguramente se había llevado a Coleman al Ministerio. Lo cual, le llevaba a que el jodido Harry Potter, llegaría con Coleman, y se llevaría la fama y la gloria de haber capturado a uno de los delincuentes más buscados de la Inglaterra Mágica, mientras Draco tendría que ir al Departamento de Misterios, y decirle a su jefe que había dejado que un puto Auror de pacotilla de jodiese la misión.

Perfecto.

Jodidamente perfecto.

Apretó los dientes, y cerró con fuera los ojos. Notaba las vetas de su varita clavándose en la palma de su mano por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al sujetarla.

Esto no podía estar pasandole a él. No. No. No.¡No!

Había trabajado muy duro para esta misión, había estado casi un maldito año entero tras Coleman, visitando el mundo muggle casi a diario, frecuentando clubs, y discotecas, infiltrándose entre las sombras para recabar hasta la ultima prueba que pudiera implicar a Coleman. Joder, en el ultimo año había hablado más con las prostitutas que trabajaban ahí que con su madre.

¿Y ahora venía Potter a llevarse la gloria?

Negó con la cabeza, y levantó la vista al cielo nublado que le cubría. Notaba su magia chisporrotear a su lado, su varita echaba chispas de varios colores, los músculos de su cuerpo nunca habían estado tan tensos, y casi podía notar el sabor de su bilis en la garganta porque la ira que sentía en ese momento le estaba quemando cada vena que tenía dentro.

Intentó respirar hondo, y aflojo el agarre de su varita para desaparecerse. Cuando abrió los ojos, reconoció una de las habitaciones que nadie utilizaba en la Mansión Malfoy.

— ¿Amo?— la voz de su elfa le dio la bienvenida, seguramente alertada por la aparición tan repentina dentro de la Mansión.

Draco no respondió, solo se fijó en el gran espejo de pared que había en la habitación. Su mente estaba en blanco, y él se sentía totalmente cegado por la rabia, por eso no lo pensó cuando su puño derecho se estrelló contra el espejo un y otra vez hasta que se desprendió de la pared y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Aun así no fue suficiente, y cogió la silla y el escritorio de madera que decoraban la estancia y los estampó contra el suelo hasta que la madera se volvió astillas.

Después de eso, pudo notar como sus pulmones ya le dejaban respirar mejor.

— ¿Amo?— volvió a llamar la elfa, con la voz más chillona.

— Lárgate de aquí —le espetó a la criatura—, antes de que se me ocurra colgarte del techo y disecarte viva.

La elfa se reverenció temblorosamente y segundos después había desaparecido de la habitación.

Draco volvió a respirar hondo, cogió su varita y hizo un rápido hechizo para curarse los cortes que tenía en las manos, limpiarse la sangre y reconstruir la habitación. Una vez estuvo todo listo, se apareció en el Ministerio, dispuesto a matar a Potter. Y no pensaba hacerlo con un hechizo. No. Un Avada Kedavra era algo demasiado rápido. Draco quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos, apretar su laringe hasta que sus vértebras crujiesen y se le partiese el cuello.

Sí, eso sonaba bien.

Se apareció directamente en el Departamento de Misterios, donde se encontró con Adrien Bourdeu, un Inefable nacido en Francia, con madre inglesa que había decidido ejercer la profesión en su país materno, y que era uno de los pocos que Draco toleraba ahí dentro.

— Draco— saludó el francés—, ¿Cómo ha ido la misión? ¿Has atrapado a Coleman?

El rubio cerró los ojos con irritación, y no se detuvo a contestar a su amigo, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos homicidas. Caminó a zancadas largas y precisas por todo el Ministerio, o se había girado, pero sabía que Adrien le seguía de cerca, sabiendo ya por experiencia que había algo que no calzaba bien. Bajó hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mientras iba acercándose a la Oficina de Aurores, iba escuchando un alborto en el interior. Malfoy supuso que estaban celebrando la hazaña que Potter había conseguido a su costa, lo que hizo que su ira aumentase.

Cuando entró, comprobó que no se equivocaba, y ahí dentro casi se estaba celebrando la fiesta del siglo, con un montón de personas que vitoreaban a Potter, mientras sostenían copas de algún líquido alcohólico dentro, y se sonreían unos a otros, palmeándose la espalda y felicitándose, como si hubieran hecho algo bien en su vida alguna vez, como si Draco no hubiera estado trabajando en ese caso durante tanto tiempo.

Merlín, iba a hacer volar toda esa maldita oficina.

Entonces lo vio. Observó como entre toda la multitud de gente sin gracia alguna, estaba Potter, sonriendo tan brillantemente que dolía a la vista. A su lado estaba Ron Weasley, y Hermione Granger. El trío dorado al completo. Genial.

Draco no lo soportó más. Atravesó toda la multitud, y antes de que Potter pudiera si quiera enfocarle, el rubio ya le había agarrado por la nuca, y le había estrellado la cara contra una pared cercana. Escuchó el peculiar sonido de algún hueso rompiéndose, seguramente el de la nariz, y el sonido de los espejos de las gafas del moreno resquebrajándose. La acción le produjo tal satisfacción que no pudo evitar volver a golpear la cabeza de Potter contra la pared. Lo hubiera hecho una tercera vez, si no hubiera sido porque los brazos de Adrien lo envolvieron y le apartaron del Auror.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa, Malfoy!?— le gritó Granger.

— Suéltame— le exigió a Adrien, ignorando completamente a la chica, y fijando su mirada en Potter, quien ahora estaba siendo ayudado por Weasley para que su sangre no se esparciese por todo el suelo—. ¿¡Porqué siempre te tienes que meter en todo, maldito cuatro ojos!? ¿No tenías suficiente con ser El Elegido? ¿Con llevarte la gloria de la victoria de la guerra? Maldito cabrón de mierda. ¡Te odio!

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?— cuestionó Harry, una vez que su nariz ya había sido reconstruida y sus gafas arregladas, aunque todavía estaba lleno de sangre.

— ¡De que Coleman era mío, maldito rastrero hijo de puta!

Harry sonrió orgulloso.

— Pues haberlo atrapado antes.

Draco quiso volver a estamparle la cara.

— Mira, puto gilipollas de mierda, de la hostia que te voy a dar te cambiaré el signo del zodiaco.

— Señor Malfoy— el aludido se tensó, aun entre los brazos de Adrien, cuando escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda. Mierda—, me alegra saber que su estadía en el mundo muggle le haya proporcionado tal despliegue de insultos, pero le agradecería que no los utilizase tan... fervientemente.

— Sí, Inefable Johnson— suspiró.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, su cuerpo se relajó y sus hombros cayeron casi derrotados. Su amigo debió notarlo porque dejo de sujetarle para evitar que se abalanzase contra Potter. Cuando estuvo liberado de ataduras, se giró para mirar a la jefa del Departamento de Misterios, Brigitte Johnson. Su jefa. ¿Por qué Merlín le odiaba tanto?

— Así que el señor Potter ha conseguido atrapar a Steve Coleman— comentó la mujer.

Brigitte Johnson era una mujer alta, incluso más que Draco, con el cabello negro y trenzado, unos pómulos marcados y una penetrante mirada azul que te congelaba en el sitio. Draco estaba seguro de que si había llegado tan lejos era porque nadie era capaz de llevarle la contraria a la mujer.

— Estaba apunto de atraparle—explicó el rubio—, cuando Potter— pronunció con desprecio—se me adelantó.

— Ya veo—asintió su jefa— Felicidades, señor Potter. Ha conseguido capturar a un peligroso criminal.

Draco respiró hondo, intentando diluir las ganas que sentía de volver a atizarle a su ex-compañero de colegio.

— Oh, Brigitte, qué sorpresa verte por aquí— un hombre bajito y regordete, con la cara sonrojada y el pelo muy corto, se acercó sonriendo a la mujer. Por la insignia que llevaba en el pecho, Draco supuso que ese era Gawain Robards, el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores— ¿Has oído las noticias? Mi Auror estrella ha conseguido atrapar a Coleman.

— Sí, eso me han dicho— Johnson apretó los labios, como si estuviera disgustada—. Supongo que querrás hablar con el señor Malfoy ¿no?

— Oh, sí, sí, cierto. Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme a mi despacho— el rubio estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero la mirada severa de su jefa le hizo cambiar de opinión— Harry, ven tú también.

Una vez en el despacho del hombre, Draco se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, sintiendo como las horas de investigación y trabajo le pasaban factura, y ahora su cuerpo padecía más de cansancio que de ira.

— Seguro que os estáis preguntando qué hacéis aquí—sonrió el hombre— veréis, hace unos días, el Ministerio ha sido alertado de varios ataques. Por lo visto, algún sujeto se dedica a atacar a magos y robarles la magia. Hasta ahora no sabemos nada, ni tenemos ninguna pista, así que prevemos que el sujeto en cuestión será tan difícil de encarcelar como lo ha sido Coleman, por eso, en colaboración entre esta Oficina y el Departamento de Misterios, queremos que trabajéis juntos para atraparlo.

Robards los miró a los dos cuando terminó de hablar. La oficina se ahogó en un silencio tormentoso, hasta que la risa histérica de Draco rompió la atmósfera.

— Sabía que la Oficina de Aurores era cosa de chiste—exhaló el rubio entre risas—, pero no creía que fuerais tan graciosos.

— Señor—murmuró Harry, mientras fulminaba a Malfoy con la mirada— no se si no se ha dado cuenta, pero Malfoy y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien— comentó, señalando a toda la sangre que manchaba su túnica.

— ¿Os conocéis de antes?

— Fuimos juntos al colegio—respondió el moreno— y entonces ya nos llevábamos mal.

— Oh, ¿eráis enemigos? ¿Gryffindor contra Slytherin?— rió el hombre. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada— ¡Qué divertido! Yo siempre quise tener alguien con quien batallar en el colegio.

— ¿Dónde estaba Voldemort cuando este hombre caminada por el mundo?— murmuró Draco con sarcástico fastidio.

Robards lo miró algo confundido.

— Eh... me mudé a Italia antes de que estallase la guerra— contestó, como si la pregunta del rubio hubiese sido legítima.

— Que desperdicio de vida la suya.

— ¡Malfoy!— le reprochó Harry.

El rubió rodó los ojos con exasperación, mientras Robards volvía a reír.

— Que gracioso es usted, señor Malfoy. Me cae bien.

— ¿En serio, señor?— cuestionó Potter con ironía.

— A tu jefe le falta un tornillo, Potter. Asúmelo y vive con ello.

— Bueno muchacho, nos estamos yendo de la conversación. Mañana empezáis a trabajar juntos.

— Espera, ¿esto iba en serio?

— Por su puesto, Draco. ¿Puedo llamarte Draco?

— No.

— Necesitamos a los mejores hombre en este caso —continuó Robards, ignorando al rubio— y esos sois vosotros. Claro que contaréis con un equipo altamente cualificado.

— Está broma está llegando demasiado lejos.

— Brigitte me comentó que seguramente te negarías, así que si lo prefieres puedes ir a hablar con ella.

— ¡Por su puesto que iré a hablar con ella, porque yo no pienso trabajar con Potter bajo ningún concepto!

— El informe del caso será dejado en la mesa de tu despacho— escucho decir a Robards, justo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Dos horas después, un Draco Malfoy muy mosqueado se encontraba sentado en su despacho, leyendo el informe del caso en el que iba a trabajar. Con Potter.

Maldito día de San Valentín.

Qué había hecho él para merecer esto.

—0—

No podía.

Era superior a él, y nadie podía decir que no lo había intentado, porque lo había hecho.

Llevaba semanas trabajando en la misión que le había asignado junto a Potter. Había tolerado tener que aguantarle día si y día también, preguntándose como ese estropajo de pelos con patas había llegado a ser Auror. Ahora tenía claro que el cerebro del trío dorado era sin duda Granger, porque si hubiera sido por Potter, seguramente este se hubiera matado a sí mismo con su propia varita. O con la de Weasley, en todo caso. Aunque la poca falta de inteligencia en Potter no era lo peor, la verdad es que cuando se lo proponía su presencia podía ser soportable, incluso agradable, aunque eso él no lo reconocería nunca. Y tenía que admitir que a veces, solo a veces, tenía sus momentos de lucidez. Pero lo que a Draco le enervaba era la impulsividad de Potter.

Él estaba acostumbrado a trabajar metódicamente. Trazaba una estrategia, y la seguía. Al pie de la letra. No como Potter, que por mucho que tuvieran un plan, él siempre se lo saltaba a su gusto.

— ¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando!?—gritó Draco— Bueno, mi primero error es creer que estaban pensando.

— Tenía una corazonada.

Draco resopló, negando con la cabeza con disgusto. Se paseo por la sala de reuniones que el Ministerio les había dado para poder organizar a su grupo y asegurar que la información que recababan no salía de esas cuatro paredes.

— Con corazonadas no se cierran los casos, Potter. Se necesitan indicios, pruebas, ¡y sobretodo seguir el maldito plan!

— ¡Vale!— exclamó Harry—. Me he equivocado ¿está bien?

— No, nada está bien, porque si el verdadero culpable estaba en ese local, ahora sabrá que estamos tras él porque tu te han encargado de espantarle al atacar a la persona incorrecta.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Lo hecho, hecho está

— Lo que quiero es que apuntes tus dos neuronas hacia mí cuando te hablo, a ver si así tu cerebro es capaz de asimilar algo.

La mirada de Harry se ensombreció, y Draco tuvo que admitir que un escalofrío inquietante le había recorrido el cuerpo.

Ni si quiera lo vio venir, cuando notó una presión en el pecho, y un segundo después se encontraba aplastado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Potter.

— Mira, Malfoy— susurró el moreno a unos centímetros de su cara—, ninguno de los dos estamos cómodos con esta situación, pero somo adultos, y si vamos a trabajar juntos, debemos comportarnos. Yo lo estoy intentando, pero no veo mucha colaboración de tu parte—Draco hubiera abierto la boca para protestar, pero Potter estaba tan cerca de él, que casi se le hacía incomodo hablar—, y creo que debo recordarte que por mucho que creas que soy un inepto, sigo siendo el chico que acabó con Voldemort, mientras tu te escondías en las faldas de tu madre, así que aterriza de una vez, porque vas muy subido en tu nube.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo las cosquillas que le hacía el aliento del moreno en los labios. Estaba tan pegado a él que podía contarle todas las pestañas, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del Auror traspasando su túnica, y la presión que hacia su mano en su pecho para que no se moviese. Intentó no hacerlo, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. Un rayo; el movimiento que hacía un mago con la varita cuando conjuraba un Avada Kedravra. El Avada de Voldemort. Bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Potter, y se cuestionó desde cuando sus ojos eran tan verdes y vivaces. Intentó por un momento compararlos con algo, pero Draco no encontró nada que les pudiera hacer justicia.

Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero este era más electrificante, y casi le revolvió el estómago.

— ¿Ya no dices nada?

Draco salió de su ensoñación cuando la voz de Potter le traspasó el tímpano. Tragó saliva, aunque sentía la boca seca y apenas separó los labios a la hora de hablar.

— Expulso— susurró.

Le dio tiempo de ver durante una milésima de segundo la mirada confundida del moreno, antes de que este saliera disparado hacia la pared contraria.

Draco respiró profundamente, separándose de la pared y acomodando su túnica, antes de emprender su paso altanero hacia la salida.

— Que sea la última vez que me pones una mano encima— sentenció, antes de salir.

Una vez fuera de la sala, se dirigió hacia el ascensor del Ministerio, y una vez dentro aprovechó que estaba vacío para apoyarse en la pared, mientras intentaba calmar los temblores en su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano hacia los labios, que todavía cosquilleaban con fuerza y cerró los ojos casi con rabia, cuando se imaginó como hubiera sido si Potter se hubiera cercado más a él y le hubiera besado.

No podía pensar en eso, y sobretodo no podía estar sintiéndose atraído por Potter, porque por mucho que lo negase, Draco estaba seguro de que a lo mejor no hubiera apartado al moreno si este le hubiera besado.

No, definitivamente no podía sentir atraído por él. Por cualquiera antes que por Potter.

—0—

Suspiró con cansancio, mientras se frotaba los ojos y hacía crujir las vértebras de su cuello. Se echó hacia atrás para apoyarse en el acolchado respaldo de la silla.

No encontraba nada. Llevaba meses trabajando en ese caso junto a Potter, y no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión clara. Tenían sospechosos, y algunos indicios, pero nada concreto y Draco ya estaba empezando a desesperarse.

— Amo Malfoy— la voz de su elfa le sacó de sus pensamientos— Tiene una visita, amo. El señor Harry Potter pide pasar a ver al amo Malfoy.

¿Potter?

Draco respiró hondo, y se obligó a calmarse, porque él no se ponía nervioso ante nada.

Aunque todavía habían momentos en los que recordaba lo cerca que había estado el cuerpo de Potter del suyo. O lo imposiblemente verdes que eran sus ojos. O que su sonrisa era demasiado brillante cuando estaba feliz por algo. O su manera torpe de recolocarse las gafas.

Merlín, debía dejar de pensar en Potter.

— Hazle pasar— dijo, recordando que la elfa todavía seguía esperando una respuesta.

Draco se colocó en su asiento en una postura que no demostrase que le perturbaba la presencia del moreno en el despacho de su casa. Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, Harry apareció por la puerta.

— Hola— saludó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Draco asintió a modo de saludo y haciendo gala de su saber estar, le hizo pasar y sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio.

— ¿A qué se debe la visita?

Harry sonrió levemente y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una botella de whisky de fuego empequeñecida.

— Vengo a proponerte una tregua.

El rubio arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

— Las treguas se proponen cuando hay una guerra, y que yo sepa tú y yo por ahora nos toleramos.

Era cierto que su relación no era la que tenían dos amigos, casi que ni si quiera llegaban a ser conocidos, solo se limitaban a ser compañeros de trabajo y sus conversaciones se ceñían al caso en el que estaban trabajando. Después de lo que había ocurrido en la sala de reuniones, Draco había intentado morderse la lengua y no decir nada respectivo respecto a la inteligencia de Harry, y el moreno había intentado no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Las cosas funcionaban bien para Draco, porque así su mente no cavilaba sobre los posibles escenarios que definitivamente no sucederían nunca entre él y Potter.

— Entonces llámalo un... ¿acercamiento de distancias?

Maldito Potter y sus malditas frases que doble sentido.

Asintió solo por asentir, y para que Potter se largase de su casa más que nada. Al principio reinó entre ellos un silencio algo incómodo, luego Potter debía fijarse en que encima de su mesa estaban los pergaminos del caso y empezaron una trivial conversación sobre el asunto. Todo iba bien, y la mitad de la botella de whisky estaba ya en sus organismos, Draco incluso pensaba que podía sobrevivir a la presencia de Potter en su casa, hasta que el moreno abrió la boca.

— Siento lo del Sectumsempra.

El vaso que pensaba llevarse a los labios se quedó ondulando a medio camino. El rubio se preguntó si a lo mejor había oído mal, pero Harry le miraba con una seriedad casi espeluznante en él.

— No fue nada.

— Sí lo fue. Casi te mato.

Draco terminó de llevarse la copa a los labios, dejando que el sabor amargo del whisky le aclarase las ideas.

— No fue para tanto— mintió, porque era verdad que había estado a punto de morir, y a día de hoy seguía teniendo cicatrices como recuerdo, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería hacer sentir mal al moreno—, y han pasado casi diez años de eso.

— Pero nunca te pedí perdón por eso, en realidad no quería matarte.

— Pues yo si quería lanzarte aquel crucio.

Harry rió, y Draco se bebió de golpe todo el alcohol que le quedaba en el vaso porque nunca había escuchado reír al moreno desde tan cerca, y nunca había pensado que su risa fuera tan burbujeante.

— Ni si quiera sabía lo que hacía ese hechizo— confesó.

Malfoy asintió y se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—Todavía tengo tu varita— comentó Potter al cabo de un rato, ganándose una mirada asombrada por parte del otro.

— ¿En serio? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— La tengo guardada. No sé, es un recuerdo supongo.

— Que guardes mi varita como recuerdo es... interesante.

Para su sorpresa, Harry volvió a reír, pero algo más comedido, y el rubio casi pudo apostar su apellido a que sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Tuvo que servirse otro vaso de whisky.

— Guardo bastantes cosas de aquella época.

— Yo no guardo nada— confesó Draco.

Harry lo miró con culpabilidad.

— Siento haber dicho que te escondías tras tu madre. Supongo que debiste pasarlo mal durante la guerra.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, con la mirada fija en alguna veta de la madera del escritorio.

— Supongo que ya que estamos hablando de esto, debería darte las gracias por sacarme de la Sala de los Menesteres.

— No fue nada. No quería que muriese nadie más— el moreno bebió de su vaso, antes de volver a mirarle—. Gracias por no delatarme cuando me capturaron los carroñeros.

— No fue nada— repitió.

A partir de ahí la conversación fue bastante más distendida. Hablaron principalmente sobre sus años escolares, sobre los profesores, asignaturas, compañeros. También rozaron la relación amorosa que Harry tuvo con Ginevra, y Draco confesó que se sentía más atraído por los hombres. Después de eso, Potter le había mirado con insistencia, haciéndole sentir inquieto, por eso casi había suspirado de alivio cuando el moreno le dijo que se marchaba ya a su casa.

Se tambaleó cuando se levantó de su silla, pero consiguió recomponerse con rapidez.

— Me ha gustado tener esta charla contigo— dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano a modo de despedida.

Draco la estrechó con la suya, sintiendo la calidez emanar de la mano del otro.

— A mi también.

Potter asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, y soltó su mano, dándose por satisfecho. Draco pensó que entonces se daría la vuelta para irse, pero en cambio el moreno se quedó frente a él, mirándole de una manera casi profunda. El rubio tragó saliva, y sin pensarlo dirigió su mirada durante un segundo hacia los labios de Harry. Justo cuando estaba a punto de reprenderse mentalmente por haber hecho eso, y de preguntarle a Potter cuándo pensaba largarse, notó cómo una mano se enredaba en el borde del cuello de su túnica, y cómo era tirado hacia adelante, para luego sentir una presión bastante reconocible sobre sus labios.

Había cerrado los ojos por inercia, y casi tenía miedo de abrirlos por si se confirmaba que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero se dijo a sí mismo que lo que estaba sintiendo era real y, por el jodido Merlín, Harry Potter estaba besándole.

No tardó en corresponderle con fervor, y como no sabía dónde poner las manos, decidió ponerlas en todos sitios. Las enredó en su pelo, las apoyó en sus hombros, en sus brazos, le acarició la espalda y las pasó por su pecho. Supuso que a Harry no le molestaba lo que hacía por los gemidos que ahogaba en su boca.

No supo cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose pero imaginó que era bastante cuando los labios empezaron a latirle con violencia a causa de los roces.

— Amo Malfoy.

El aludido se separó abruptamente de Harry cuando escuchó la voz chillona de su elfa.

— Qué— espetó con la voz ronca y algo ahogada.

La elfa se retorció en su sitio antes de contestar.

— La ama pregunta si el amo Malfoy va a bajar a cenar.

Draco cerró los ojos, maldiciendo a su madre.

— No, digo... sí.

El rubio miró a Harry, notando la forma en la que su mirada parecía más oscura y sus labios estaban brillantes y enrojecidos.

— Yo debería irme— dijo el moreno.

Draco asintió, y un minuto después vio como el otro salía por su despacho y desaparecía de su casa.

Suspiró, sentándose en la silla tras su escritorio, admitiendo que tal vez sentía algo más que atracción por Harry Potter, que tal vez le gustaba. Mucho.

—0—

— Sabía que lo conseguiríais, muchachos.

Draco rodó los ojos con fastidio. Robards le hastiaba con tanta sonrisa.

— Gracias, señor.

— Bueno, ahora que ya habéis resuelto el caso, creo que deberíais tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

— Lo que sea para salir de esta oficina.

Robards rió alegremente por el comentario.

— Eres tan gracioso, Draco.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya, señor?— cuestionó Harry, antes de que el rubio abriera la boca para mandar a la mierda a su jefe.

— Sí, claro. Supongo que tenéis que ir a celebrarlo.

Draco exhaló con irritación y dio las gracias al cielo cuando salió de esa oficina. Justo cuando se dirigía hacia la salida de la Oficina de Aurores, sintió cómo una mano se aferraba a su muñeca. Cuando se giró, los ojos verdes de Harry le miraban con vehemencia.

— Había pensado que ya que hemos terminado el caso y ahora estamos de vacaciones, podríamos intentar formar una tregua definitiva.

Draco arqueó una ceja, mirándolo escéptico, aunque interiormente se sentía divertido.

— ¿Esta es tu manera de pedirme una cita?

— ¿Funciona?

Draco sonrió levemente, y agachó la mirada hacia la mano que todavía sostenía su muñeca, y de repente todo se hizo más real.

Estaba ahí, frente a Harry Potter, el chico que él había traído de cabeza desde los once años, el hombre que le gustaba como nunca le había gustado nadie. Sintió una sensación cálida revolverle el estómago. Tal vez era por la situación, o por la atracción que sentía por Potter.

Tal vez eran nervios.

— Sí, funciona.

Harry sonrió tan brillantemente como siempre.

A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Si, definitivamente está nervioso ante Harry Potter.


End file.
